User talk:Chrisgaff
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Awesome Webkinz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chrisgaff page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flower1470 (Talk) 19:18, March 17, 2012 Admin rights For now, I am removing your Admin rights. This is just a little test, so don't freak out. XD You're still a Chat Mod though. "Don't care about what others think, because they don't do it that often". 21:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hehe.... the meaning of test will be never known..... "Don't care about what others think, because they don't do it that often". 00:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) You're supposed to be confused. :P "Don't care about what others think, because they don't do it that often". 00:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) You and your ponies..... "Don't care about what others think, because they don't do it that often". 00:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Double lily glitch LOL. That happened to your toon once. I think it happened to my brother too...... "Don't care about what others think, because they don't do it that often". 13:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm SO sorry I'll try to make this as short as possible: My parents and I had a HUGE argument last night. I learned a few things during that argument: #They don't trust my judgement #They don't trust YOU Yeah, you read that right. Even with my mom saying "Hi", they still don't trust you as much as I do. They also said something about keeping me from getting onto Wikia. Banned by my parents or not, I'll find a way on. Before you start thinking, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. They just don't trust who I trust. You did NOTHING wrong. I'm going on what's sorta like a camping trip for the weekend, and hopefully I can get back on by Monday. Penny will probably be on during the weekend. I promise that once I get back on, I'll give you all the details. I hope my stupid parents don't get in the way of our friendship. Again, I'm so sorry. Lily ♥ Spongebob's ban Yep, it worked! And guess what: I'm an Admin, so nobody can ban me! How 'bout that. Autoban is no more! So, see you tomorrow. Lily ♥ 01:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quick question Well, I've been on sometimes, but I keep missing you :P I guess I'll have to come on some more. Webkinz has been taking up too much of my day to play ToonTown and visit the wiki... :S --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 21:17, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Real quick Hi. I'm not able to get on for later today. Thanderstorms rolling in, got home late, ya know. I'll try to get on tomorrow, but I'll be at my grandparent's. Also, on Wednesday, I have a meeting to go to. I'll update you with times later. ~Lily :Ugh, I meant I go to my grandparent's on Tuesday. Yesterday, I thought it was Monday, instead of Sunday. I'm so mixed up. :P Today I'll be on at 7. :As for TTH, I'm checking it now. :~Lily RE:Depression? Well, there's not much to say except "No, don't" anymore. If anyone, I should leave so I can stop ruining your life. I've done nothing but cause drama and pain to the people around me. No wonder I don't have friends. When I first met you, you were happier than you are now. I slowly saw you getting more and more depressed, and that hurt. If I could start over, do it all again, I would've never befriended Flying, installed the "hacking shields" (that's not what they're called, but you get the point.) sooner, and would've gotten to know you faster. We wouldn't be in this mess then. I know you're not going to agree with this, but it's all my fault. I dragged you into all my problems because I couldn't (and still can't) take care of them myself. You have your own problems to take care of, your life to live. I'm sure you'd be much happier if I wasn't here, since I've just made your life worse. I can't believe your still here. Haven't you seen how I've used you? I'm completely destroying your life, taking mine under with it. Looking back, seeing how I've hurt you so many times, why haven't you left already? And, just to think, I don't even know you. Sure, we both could be making up stories about our lives, hiding the truth, but yet, we still trust each other. Isn't that amazing? We both have realized, then ignored the fact that we could be nothing that we say we are. But we overcame that, didn't we? We think about it, once in a while, but still; we completely trust each other. Or do we? I think I've said enough. ~Lily :You must care a lot, then. And I care too, but sometimes, looking back on the mistakes I've made before...... it makes the future look hopeless. :Also, you don't sound mean at all; just really inspiring. Ever think about becoming a motivational speaker? XD :~Lily ::And yet I study history everyday with school, LOL. Lily ♥ 19:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) Well, today, I'm getting on now (6:00) to 7:30. Tomorrow, I'm getting on between 2-3, depending on how long school takes. Lily ♥ 22:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Opinion? So, I finally got the background to work. Your opinion? ~Lily ♥ 13:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) You won't believe this So, I checked the TT wiki just now, and this is what I saw: http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Theevina/Good_News! I am like, SO happy!!!! (IN YOUR FACE, FLYING!!!!) First, we can't let anybody know that we created this wiki. That would result in someone reporting Penny and I to Wikia, and that won't be good. Again, they have no proof anyway, but better safe than sorry. ~Lily ♥ 13:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC)